


Dig Me Now...

by darktwinkle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktwinkle/pseuds/darktwinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, dragged along on a night out, manages to find a distraction from the boredom. A very brightly dressed distraction - set after Hogwarts and the War</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dig Me Now...

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this when I was out one night, it just wouldn't leave me alone. Fic title is taken from a song by Mindless Self Indulgence.
> 
> Warning: All characters in this fic are over 18, and I suppose you all should be too
> 
> Disclaimer: As usual nothing belongs to me, except my car and I kinda need that to get to that boring place called work :( All Characters belong to the fantastic J.K Rowling, I'm just playing with them :)

**Dig Me Now...**

There was no other way to describe it, he was bored, mind numbingly bored even. He let his eyes roam over the dance floor again while taking a drink from his overpriced pint. He had lost track of his friends the minute they descended the steps leading to the crowded dance floor, the club was dark lit only by bright beams of coloured light, a strobe light was 'going off' randomly which surprisingly helped his search, it was during a strobe flash he managed to catch sight of Seamus' white T-shirt with the slogan 'Kiss Me I'm Irish' plastered on the front in black print

Harry watched the area his friends were dancing in for a few moments before letting his eyes roam again. He really couldn't understand why people insisted on dragging him out, 'good for him' they said 'you'll have fun' they insisted, more often than not he ended up stood in a corner on his own, 'people watching'. This time was slightly different however – he wasn't in a corner, he was stood on a platform casually leaning against the railing, watching the crowd on the dance floor below. He had only agreed to come out tonight because it was his old classmate and fellow Gryffindor, Seamus Finnegan's birthday, like the Irish boy needed an excuse to go out and get plastered. The only thing Harry liked about Finnegan's drinking habits was that he liked to do it in Muggle establishments, be it pub, club or supermarket car park

Spending time among the Muggle population was a good break for Harry, who couldn't step foot in the Wizarding world without people throwing themselves at him, begging for autographs and insisting on thanking him for saving their world (as if he'd had a choice) No, Harry liked being among the Muggles who just saw him as another regular bloke, this fact was probably the main reason he had agreed to come out tonight

Despite liking the Muggles he still found places like this boring, in all honesty he'd prefer to spend the night in a quiet pub, catching up with the people he once lived with for the better part of six years, now he'd be lucky if he saw them once in six weeks. A nice quiet pub was where this night had started until one of Seamus' cousins – a Muggle one, Harry thought – remembered this nightclub, which attracted a 'different' crowd, where the music was loud and unlike the stuff heard in 'normal' clubs and that promised to deliver a 'night to remember' though this particular cousin could not remember why he had liked the club so much the first time he was here

The club turned out to be a regular club, which held a 'Goth, Cyber, Alternative' night once a month, or so the flyers on the door told Harry. Once they had paid in and paid again to exchange their jackets for a little yellow ticket, they had made it to the bar. A couple of overpriced pints later and the others were heading towards the dance floor claiming 'it doesn't look that hard' Harry wasn't sure about that fact and had remained behind to 'people watch'

Although the brightly dressed people's movements looked random Harry was sure they had skill behind them, casting a look back at his friends showed that they were lacking that particular skill. His wondering thoughts were interrupted as he felt something brush his arm, looking towards the disturbance his eyes were met with the sight of some pretty impressive cleavage, belonging to a woman who was leaning on the rail, eyes searching the dance floor. It didn't take her long to find who she was looking for and as she turned to leave the railing Harry caught sight of the woman's face

Harry assumed she failed to recognise him, that's even if she looked at his face, because there was no way Pansy Parkinson would just brush past him heading for the dance floor, without trying to insult him in some way, be it in words or with the Slytherin sneer

He couldn't help but follow her with his eyes as she made her way through the people on the dance floor. He also couldn't help admiring her figure as she weaved between the dancers with a grace very few people managed in such a crowded place. Harry had to admit she was looking good, much better than she did back in school; the post-war years had done her some good, or maybe it was the clothing – a black fitted pinstripe corset and miniskirt combined with fishnets and - what was it Ron called them, fuck-me-boots? - were probably enough to make most women look good

He continued to watch her as she reached out to grab the arm of a dancer who had caught Harry's attention (and not to mention most of the clubs attention at some point throughout the night) numerous times, it was really hard not to see that particular dancer since he practically lit up like a Christmas tree under the black light, the green parts of his outfit glowing a bright neon colour, as he danced in a way that Harry could only describe as erratic yet captivating

The slim male was wearing baggy black combat pants with green patterns running down the front of both legs, a tight fitting green vest top with some black tribal print on the front, a pair of green arm warmers and – what Harry thought was possibly the most out of place item in the room – a black mask covering his mouth and nose, it looked like a gas-mask with the front nozzle removed. The male's messy nose length blond hair was covering up the rest of his face

As the dancer became aware of Pansy he leaned towards her, positioning his ear close to her mouth, he turned to look at her then lifted the mask onto his forehead pulling back most of the hair that fell in front of his face as he did. Harry kicked himself, how had he not seen this coming? How could he not have recognised the blond long before the addition of Pansy Parkinson to the equation, a little voice in the back of his head was laughing in hysterics, bringing to the front of his mind and slapping him in the face with the fact he'd thought Draco Malfoy attractive numerous times throughout the night

Lifting the plastic glass, Harry failed to notice that it was empty, he took a non-existent drink, barely glancing at the 'glass' before putting it down in the floor, struggling to keep the two Slytherins in view. Pansy appeared to have taken Malfoy by the hand and was dragging him from the dance floor, as they came up the steps and passed his position, Harry started to follow them – he wasn't sure why

Harry was really thankful Malfoy's clothing was so bright, it made following them much easier. That was until he followed them up a small flight of stairs and into another room, within which it looked like a rainbow had exploded. Harry suddenly felt very under dressed in his black trousers and dark blue button down shirt. The people in this room were all dressed as extravagantly as Malfoy, wearing every neon colour imaginable with very interesting accessories. Harry stood to one side of the doorway looking over all the people. He noticed a guy wearing a lead, a girl in a pair of trousers with only painted hands covering her small breasts, numerous guys in skirts and people of both sexes sporting brightly coloured hair extensions

Harry got so caught up looking over everybody that he lost his prey in the sea of neon. Moving towards a darkened corner, where he could see the dance floor more clearly, it didn't take him long to spot the blond again, it was the gas-mask that did it. Malfoy was back to his 'crazy dancing' while Pansy danced in a calmer manor next to him, both were facing a tall black guy who was wearing baggy black pants with no shirt, UV-reactive body paint covered his dark skin in random tribal patterns, he had bright colours weaved into his dreads and a pair of what looked like goggles on his forehead. It took Harry a while longer to realise the dark skinned man was also a former Slytherin – Blaise Zabini

Harry was completely mesmerized watching this dance floor, they all seemed to move independently and as one at the same time. Harry found himself staring at Malfoy, watching as he moved to the pulsating, pounding beat, muscles working beneath his tight shirt, glow-sticks wedged between long fingers, even his hair seemed to glow in the club lighting

The little voice in the back of his head was making another appearance, this time it insisted on pointing out a fact he was all too aware off. He was getting incredibly turned on and was insanely thankful for the darkness surrounding him. If this carried on he'd have to make a hasty retreat to the bathroom. He didn't even make it to the end of the song; then again it was a long song – even if he had turned up half way through it

~*~

After what could only be described as one of the most intense orgasms he had ever felt, Harry headed back into the main room of the club. He couldn't believe he'd just done that, not the fact he had just wanked in a club toilet, that part was more believable, it was the fact he had thought about a certain blond as he came. And although he hadn't seen the Slytherin's eyes recently he could still remember them quite distinctively from their school years – the Malfoy icy grey glare

He had gotten off in a toilet cubicle thinking about his former enemy who happened to be a male – another drink was needed. Harry hadn't even made it to the bar when a figure on the dance floor caught his attention, a slim male figure decked out in black and green, mask covering his lower face and white/blond hair obscuring his eyes. Harry involuntarily shuddered as memories from a few moments ago came rushing back

All thoughts of the bar forgotten Harry returned to his initial 'people watching' spot, he had a sudden urge to locate his friends…not to watch Malfoy from a better position, he kept telling himself

He was focusing all his effort in finding Ron and the others, so much so that he didn't notice a set of eyes locate him, even if he had, he was too far away to see the recognition that crossed them and he sure as hell didn't see the owner of the eyes smirk under their mask and leave the dance floor, predatory glint in grey eyes

The first sign Harry had of being recognised was when a muffled voice hissed 'Potter' in his ear, a second before a hand grabbed his elbow, spinning him round on the spot. Harry was face to face with a pair of cold grey eyes, exactly as he remembered. The fact Malfoy was wearing a mask was very intimidating now that the blond was right in his face

"Malfoy" Harry finally acknowledged when he felt he could trust his voice again

"I know what you want" was his muffled reply, though Malfoy looked as though he was shouting, Harry assumed he must have been to be heard through the mask and over the loud music

"Really" Harry didn't have time for this; he could feel his body beginning to react in ways he wished it wouldn't, as heat began to shoot up his arm from where Malfoy's hand was still touching him "then you'll be fucking off any moment now, right?"

Harry swore Malfoy was smirking behind that damn mask and for some reason the only thing he could think of doing was kissing the smirk right off his face. The mask being present was probably a good thing at this moment in time

Though the mask was making anything Malfoy was attempting to say impossible to hear, Harry couldn't even attempt to read his lips. After about a minute of Harry staring at him with a confused look on his face Malfoy must have got the idea, he tightened his grip on Harry's elbow and pulled

Malfoy dragged him towards an area Harry assumed was slightly quieter, this quiet area turned out to be a dark corner – this made Harry's little voice pleased. Malfoy removed his mask, pushing it up onto the top if his head like Harry had seen him do when the blond was talking to Pansy

"I said" He started, confirming Harry's belief that the blond had been talking when they were just staring at each other seconds ago "You never could lie to me, Potter" Malfoy leaned closer to Harry's ear "I've always been able to tell your lies, you do not want me to leave"

Harry pulled away from the Slytherin slightly, he wasn't entirely sure why he let the other man drag him to a dark corner, or why he was letting him get in his face and he definitely couldn't explain why he still let him hold his elbow – he could if he listened to the little head voice

"Then what do I want?"

"This" Malfoy offered no other explanation; he just stepped even closer to Harry.

Harry opened his mouth to protest at which point, as if he had been expecting it, Malfoy captured Harry's mouth with his own and slipped his tongue between the parted lips. Before Harry could really register what was happening he felt himself kissing back, his tongue battling for dominance over Malfoy's. It wasn't a pleasant, tender, romantic first kiss; this was pure passion, as the kiss continued Harry grabbed a hold of Malfoy's shoulders as the blond backed Harry further into the corner, so he was pressed against the wall

Their sloppy kiss never broke as hands began to wonder, Harry's hands remained safely wrapped around Malfoy's biceps while Malfoy's hands went exploring, running down the sides of Harry's shirt before sneaking under the material and up the front

It was when Harry felt hands loosen his belt buckle that he finally broke the kiss. Suddenly very aware that they were in a very public place, granted they were in a dark corner of said public place but that was beside the point, anyone could see them, his friends could see him

"Wait…" he gasped

Malfoy looked pissed at being interrupted "What now? Potter"

"We can't…we're…"

"Were what? Enemies, In public, Male?

"Yes" Harry quickly answered "I mean no, I mean…I'm not sure what I mean" he gave in sighing "I don't understand any of this"

"Good" Malfoy replied rather smugly, pressing himself against Harry again "Don't try to understand, it's easier that way"

Harry's protests were cut short as Malfoy moved one hand over the front of Harry's pants, squeezing slightly at the bulge he found there. Harry for his part was amazed he was reacting again so soon after his bathroom incident

While his head was trying to hold onto the reality of the situation his body was more than willing to hand its self over, possibly as payback for how Harry had treated it these last few years, ignoring or avoiding any possible chance of a physical relationship, insisting that he was too messed up in the head to be a worthy partner for anyone, female or his new found interest in males

By the time Harry realised what his body was aching for, Malfoy had his hand down Harry's pants and boxers, he was running long finger along Harry's hard shaft, every so often teasing the swollen head. Catching Harry's eye Malfoy leaned in for another kiss

Loosing the will to resist, Harry gave into the Slytherin's silent demands. As he felt himself being brought closer and closer to climax under skilful fingers, he couldn't help breaking the kiss, leaning his head back against the wall, gasping for breath, he tried not to groan too loudly - might his moans bring unwanted attention to their activities or worse be mistaken for needy - eventually he was biting on the back of his wrist to stop from calling out, not that anyone besides Malfoy would have heard his whimpers – due to the loud music – but Harry didn't want Malfoy to hear, he didn't want the blond to know how much he'd pleased Harry and he especially didn't want him to know that he was on the verge of calling out the Slytherin's name as he came, his first name at that

Harry was propped against the wall, lazily contemplating this matter as he felt Malfoy adjusting his trousers – he knew he had a goofy (post-orgasmic) grin on his face, he knew he should probably alter that grin into a scowl at being violated by a long time enemy, but he really didn't want to do any of those, instead when his eyes came back into focus he was alarmed to be met with the sight of the back of Malfoy's head

Reaching out Harry grabbed hold of one of Malfoy's green arm warmers, as he pulled the blond round to face him – his eyes couldn't help but flick to the flesh that was revealed as the arm warmer slipped down towards Malfoy's wrist, the white flesh appearing to glow under the light, its paleness contrasting against the blackness of marked skin

Malfoy – who had put the mask back on – saw Harry's eyes flicker, he'd felt the cover slip, after hiding it for so long he could tell the instant it was on display, after giving Harry a moment he pulled his arm away

"And that is where we leave it"

Before Harry could protest Malfoy had disappeared into the crowd. Harry wasn't sure how that was possible in that outfit, he put it down to a disillusionment charm the other man must have cast; Malfoy was a very skilled Wizard after all

Harry wasn't quite sure what to do; he'd never been in this situation before – getting a hand job in a dark corner of a club from a guy, a guy that he spent 6 years hating before feeling only pity for, a guy he never thought he'd see again, a guy that he now possibly wanted to see again…

Harry sighed; deciding normality would probably do him good he made his way back to his original lookout post, where he had a nice sturdy rail to hold onto and a nice view of the whole main room dance floor, to not look for a certain green and black dancer, who he did not want to see ever again

If only he could make himself believe that – somehow he got the feeling he'd be remembering this for a long time to come, and a part of him hoped this would not be the last of it

**End**


End file.
